Everything has come to life
by 2ndcoming
Summary: Vi è mai capitato che la persona che avete sempre ammirato entrasse nella vostra vita di colpo, e per puro caso? No? Forse non vi chiamate Jacob Cass! Dai vicoli di Tampa, Florida, al Madison Square Garden di New York, un giovane americano insegue il sogno di una vita intera... lottare per la WWE.


**Shaburabu a tutti! (?)**  
**Ultimamente ho letto un paio di fic che mi sono piaciute davvero molto, a tema wrestling e udite udite… scritte da ragazze! * "OOOOOH" del pubblico ***  
**Già, curioso… ma diciamo che mi hanno ispirato per scrivere questa storia.**

**Grazie Tanuki! Grazie Azzy!**

**Ad ogni modo, premetto di non essere uno scrittore eccezionale, e di non scrivere da parecchio tempo, quindi siate buoni … E' anche la mia primissima storia a rating rosso! * sguardo da Gatto con gli stivali ***

**Perfetto, ora ciancio alle bande, and enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: Storia completamente inventata, scritta senza fini di lucro.**

**_Everything has come to life…_**

Fa caldo a Tampa. Il sole è cocente, e nonostante sia autunno inoltrato, per le strade della città si boccheggia dal caldo. Del resto, è soprattutto per questo che la Florida è famosa!  
Nel caldo afoso di quel pomeriggio di metà Ottobre, un uomo cammina per la strada. 196 centimetri di altezza, 109 chili di peso, percorre a passo svelto le strade della calda metropoli. D'un tratto, una folata di vento improvvisa gli scompiglia i capelli biondi, non più lunghi come un tempo, ma ora fermi all'altezza della seconda vertebra cervicale.  
Lui si passa una mano tra i capelli, e facendo questo gesto, un flashback gli fa rizzare i peli delle braccia: lui all'angolo del ring, che si butta i capelli all'indietro, con l'avversario al tappeto, pronto per ricevere la Spear, la mossa con cui ha vinto ben 11 titoli mondiali ed oltre 30 titoli in carriera. Sorride, al pensiero. Sorrisi nostalgici come questo ormai lo accompagnano tutti i giorni. Ascoltare la sua musica che fa urlare i fan, ed uscire fuori con quel suo cappotto di pelle, alzare le mani a formare due corna, e sentire lo scoppio dei fuochi artificiali dietro di lui…  
Si, quell'uomo è Edge.  
O almeno, lo era…  
Adesso è solo Adam Copeland, wrestler ritirato a causa di una stenosi alla colonna vertebrale. Avrebbe potuto finire paralizzato in sedia a rotelle, se non lo avessero obbligato a smettere. Lui ci era rimasto malissimo, non voleva che la sua carriera finisse in quel modo. Il mondo gli pareva cadere addosso, ma dopo tante lacrime versate, e tanti "retirement party", ora era diventato una leggenda.  
Appena un anno dopo il ritiro, era stato introdotto nella WWE Hall Of Fame, posto riservato ai grandissimi, a quelli che hanno fatto la storia.  
Adam si risveglia dai ricordi in cui si era abbandonato, e riprende il suo passo svelto, nell'assolata Tampa.  
"Uhm.. Oggi ho come la sensazione che mi succederà qualcosa di bello.." si dice, mettendo le mani avvolte da anelli e bracciali nelle tasche dei suoi jeans, non prima di aver tolto alcuni pelucchi dalla sua maglia bianca, racchiusa dalla sua classica camicia a quadri, rigorosamente aperta.

"_On this day, I see clearly, everything has come to life…"  
_"Oh, il cellulare!" – esclama Adam, tirandolo fuori dalla tasca e leggendo sul display: "Jay."  
Un sorriso gli pervade il volto, prima di rispondere alla chiamata.

Jay, ovvero Jason Reso, ossia Christian, è da sempre il suo migliore amico, fin dai tempi del liceo. Il compagno di vita e di ring, con il quale ha vinto ben 7 titoli di coppia, dei suoi 14 totali.  
"Pronto?"  
"Ehi, Adam, sono io. Come va?"  
"Ciao, Jay. Io sono qui in giro per Tampa, faccio una passeggiata. Oggi c'è davvero un bel sole, sai? Io sto bene, comunque. Tu sei a casa?"  
"No, amico. Sono appena uscito dalla palestra… Posso tornare ad alzare pesi, e sto aumentando il carico man mano."  
"Ah, già! Avevo scordato dell'infortunio! Dici che ce la fai a tornare in tempo per la Rumble? Sai, non vedo l'ora che Captain Charisma torni all'azione!" chiede Adam, ridendo.  
"Spero proprio di si! Diamine, mi manca prendere a calci qualche culo." gli risponde Jason, e i due scoppiano a ridere.  
Si vogliono davvero bene, loro. Si adorano. 27 anni di amicizia fraterna non si accumulano tutti i giorni. Ma loro ce l'hanno fatta: oltre il dolore, oltre le lacrime, oltre tutto. Si dissero di voler diventare lottatori professionisti, e di voler combattere per la WWE, la regina del wrestling mondiale. Ed il loro sogno è diventato realtà, anche se ora Edge non c'è più, e Christian deve andare avanti da solo.

Tutt'a un tratto…

"Scusa, Jay. Ora devo lasciarti, ti richiamo dopo!"  
"Come? Che sta succ…"  
*_Clic_*

"EHI! Che diavolo state facendo? Smettetela immediatamente!"  
Adam urla ad un gruppo di ragazzi, tre per l'esattezza, che approfittando del buio di un vicolo, infieriscono colpendo con calci e pugni un ragazzo, riverso a terra, visibilmente dolorante.  
"E tu che diavolo ti impicci?" – gli risponde uno dei tre, dandogli ancora le spalle - "Ne vuoi un p…"  
Il teppistello si gira, e riconoscendo immediatamente l'interlocutore, ordina ai suoi due compari di filarsela, lasciando la povera vittima lì dov'era, a terra, dolorante.

"Coff, coff…"  
"Ehi, ragazzo.. Tutto bene? Lascia che ti aiuti!" gli dice Adam, porgendogli la mano.  
"Grazie mille…" risponde il ragazzo, allungando a fatica una mano, ed afferrando quella del biondo.  
Una volta alzatosi, il ragazzo inizia a spolverarsi la maglia nera e i jeans, a testa bassa, per poi dire:  
"Sto bene, davvero. Non preoccupar…"  
Il ragazzo alza la testa.  
"OH MIO DIO! MA.. MA.. TU SEI…"  
"Si, sono io." risponde sorridendo Adam.  
"Non ci credo! Edge che salva me da quei tizi!" esclama il ragazzo, al culmine della gioia, prima di storcere il naso in una smorfia di dolore.  
"Ehi, non agitarti... Ti fa male?" – domanda Adam, preoccupato – "Chi erano quei tizi? Cosa volevano da te?"  
"Mah... Ormai ci sono abituato, è diventata una routine."  
"Vuoi dire che li conosci?" Adam è incredulo.  
"Già. Sono a scuola con me. L'altro giorno avevo con me un biglietto per Monday Night RAW, e quando l'hanno visto, hanno iniziato a prendermi in giro, e a dire che il wrestling è per femminucce. Da quel momento, mi seguono mentre torno a casa, e quando arrivo qui, mi picchiano." racconta il ragazzo, tenendosi il fianco sinistro, ancora in preda al dolore.  
"Cosa? Per femminucce? Maledetti idioti!" ribatte Adam, rabbioso, stringendo i pugni con foga.  
"Già.. Ah, scusa, non avrei dovuto parlarne a te, dopo quello che hai passato.." dice il percosso, timidamente.  
"No, tranquillo. Va bene." – lo rassicura Adam – "A quanto pare tu conosci me, ma io non conosco te... Come ti chiami?"  
"Oh, che scortese... Sono Jacob Cass, molto piacere!"  
I due si stringono la mano, e Adam lo fissa. Un bel ragazzo, pensa: capelli corti a spazzola, castani ma con le punte bionde, occhi di un bel verde acceso, e barba appena accennata.  
"Sicuro di stare bene?" gli chiede il biondo.  
"Si, ormai ci ho fatto il callo ai loro soprusi, grazie. E poi non mi hanno fatto poi tanto male!" dice Jacob, prima di fare una smorfia di dolore, causando le risate di Adam.  
"Vedo! A parte gli scherzi, sei messo bene! Fai sport?" domanda lui  
"Vado in palestra… E ho fatto basket per qualche anno. Ma il mio sogno è un altro. Io.. ecco, si insomma, io voglio essere come te. Fare il tuo lavoro. Voglio lottare per la WWE. Ne ero sicuro prima, ed oggi ancora di più!" la voce di Jacob è un crescendo, aumenta di tono e ritmo ad ogni sillaba. Adam intuisce che il ragazzo deve avere una grande passione per la disciplina.  
"Interessante. Dai, facciamo la strada insieme, ti accompagno a casa, Jacob." Si offre Adam.  
"Dici davvero? Cioè, Edge che accompagna a casa me? Dammi un pizzico, per favore!" esclama Jacob, in preda alla gioia.  
"Ahahahaha. Dai, andiamo."

"Siamo arrivati, ehm.. Adam. Io abito qui." dice Jacob dopo circa dieci minuti di cammino, ed altrettanti di chiacchiere, per poi indicare una casa dall'aspetto fatiscente, e inorridire quando sente un rumore simile al vagito di neonato.  
"Ehi.. ma c'è qualcuno che piange lì dentro?" chiede apprensivo Adam.  
"E' Emily, la mia sorellina. Ha un anno e mezzo, e per quanto sia contento del suo arrivo, non poteva arrivare in periodo peggiore…" risponde mesto Jacob.  
"Cosa vuoi dire?" chiede Adam, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
"Beh, vedi Adam.. La mia famiglia ha sempre vessato in condizioni poco felici. Non siamo mai stati molto abbienti, e mio padre si è fatto beccare per furto. Io ho cercato di dissuaderlo, ma lui non mi dato ascolto, ed ora è in carcere. L'hanno arrestato pochi mesi dopo la nascita di Emily. E mia madre, beh.. in preda alla disperazione, pochi giorni dopo che papà è stato preso, ha iniziato a bere. In pratica, siamo soli. Io ed Emily." Jacob è visibilmente triste, ma si fida di Adam, l'uomo che è da sempre il suo idolo.  
"Adesso, se non ti spiace, io entro in casa. Emily ha bisogno di me. Ciao, Adam, e grazie ancora." gli dice Cass, sorridendo.  
"Di nulla, Jacob." – gli risponde Adam, ricambiando il sorriso – "Ehi, senti.. Ti andrebbe di venire con me quando hai fatto? Cioè, tu ed Emily, ovviamente."

"Eh? Venire dove?" chiede Jacob, smarrito.  
"A casa mia. Vedi, il fatto è che, quando sono arrivato a Tampa per combattere in WWE, mi appoggiai da un tizio, che mi diede la casa dove vivo ora. Cioè, il piano di sopra della casa, a dire il vero. Poi lui doveva cambiare casa, e con i primi guadagni, ho comprato io la sua. Quindi, tu ed Emily potreste venire a vivere da me, se vi fa piacere. Non preoccuparti per tua madre, provvederò io."  
Jacob non poteva credere alle sue orecchie: Edge, il suo mito di sempre, gli aveva appena chiesto di andare a vivere a casa sua. Detestava di averlo impietosito con il suo racconto, ma al tempo stesso pensava che fosse la persona più generosa del mondo.  
"Cosa? Dici davvero? Ma è fantastico! Certo che io ed Emily veniamo! Anche se, sai.. Mi spiace lasciare mamma da sola." risponde Jacob, in un misto di allegria e tristezza.  
"Non c'è problema. Un paio di telefonate, e le daremo una bella casa nuova, tutta per lei." lo rassicura Adam, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
"Sei fantastico, Adam, sul serio! Mi sbrigo subito!" esclama Jacob, con un sorriso gioviale stampato sul volto, prima di entrare in casa ad occuparsi della sorella.  
Dopo pochi minuti, i vagiti si placano ed Adam non può far altro che meravigliarsi della dedizione e del carattere amorevole del ragazzo.  
"Sarebbe un ottimo elemento…" pensa tra sé e sé.  
"Ottimo elemento? Cosa farfugli?" chiede Jacob, uscendo di casa con in braccio Emily e con un borsone a tracolla.  
"Ehi, tesoro, guarda chi ti presento! Dì ciao ad Adam!"  
La bambina, che Adam nota essere molto somigliante a Jacob, gli risponde con un sorriso gioioso e una stritolata di naso.  
"Hai preso tutto?" domanda Adam.  
"Sì, certo, sta tranquillo!" risponde il ragazzo, indicando il borsone con gli occhi.  
"Perfetto! Andiamo, allora!"

"_On this day, I see clearly, everything has come to life.."  
_"Pronto?"  
"Mi hai attaccato il telefono in faccia?"  
"Già, scusa Jay. Ad ogni modo, ascolta, ci sono novità…"


End file.
